


Last All Night

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Community: femslash_kink, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Multiamory March, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knots at her wrists and ankles hold Mulan firm, but Merida and Red's touches deliberately aren't firm<i> enough</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for Season Five. Set after Season Five's _The Bear King_. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "trapped", for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march), and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2051269#cmt2051269) "Merida/Mulan/Ruby, edge play".

Mulan’s back arches, the strips of fabric tied around her wrists snapping taut as she pulls at them. It feels as if every breath is a lungful of _fire_ , her whole body burning from the inside out. Her skin is slick with sweat, and it stings the bite marks across her neck and thighs and below her nipples, a throb of pain that only makes the pleasure brighter.

Red’s face is between her legs, and Mulan has never regretted it more that she was the one to teach Red how to tie a proper knot, and yet she also loves how thoroughly Red’s been able to restrain her. Tugging at her bonds is another kind of sensation, another form of friction, the silky material rubbing against her wrists.

She moans as Red mouths at her folds, feeling the wet slide of Red’s lips. Mulan tries to buck her hips higher, but her ankles are held fast with more fabric, and she’s forced to slump back against the mattress. She’s _exhausted_ , her body pushed to its limit; she has no idea how long they’ve been here, no idea how long she’s been tied to the bed, she only knows that it is both too long and not long enough.

Red’s tongue rolls against her clit, and a rough noise is dragged from Mulan’s throat, hungry and _desperate_. Red’s touches there are too fleeting, deliberately teasing her, and Mulan’s trembling so much she feels as if she’ll shake apart. But Red’s hands at her hips ground her, and Merida strokes Mulan’s hair and watches with wild eyes.

There’s a dry sob on her lips when Red draws back, her mouth shiny with Mulan’s juices. Red’s breathing almost as hard as Mulan is, her pupils huge and her face flushed. Mulan bites the inside of her cheek, watching greedily as Merida kisses Red deeply, chasing every trace of Mulan’s pleasure, licking it from Red’s lips.

Merida settles between Mulan’s thighs this time, and her fingers push into Mulan’s cunt so easily where she’s already open, already stretched and ready and waiting for more. Usually Merida likes to fuck her hard and fast and wonderful, but now her pace is slow, so torturously _slow_ , and Mulan whines and undulates, wrists pinned above her head and legs held spread.

She can feel her orgasm growing nearer, her cunt tightening around Merida’s fingers. But Merida slides them free before she can get there, and Mulan gasps raggedly, feeling lost, feeling _empty_ , too close to be bearable yet not close enough for release.

“Do you think she can hold out much longer?” Red murmurs, teeth worrying at her bottom lip, perspiration shining at the base of her throat.

Merida grins wickedly. “I do believe she boasted she could last all night,” she says, her fingers rubbing moisture into Mulan’s inner thighs. “But if she’s already about to surrender…” Merida trails off, a playful gleam in her eyes, and Mulan _could_ , she could surrender, she could let them fuck her the way she needs and scream their names as she comes.

She wants to, so badly it’s like her blood is singing to them, begging them with every beat of her heart.

But instead Mulan smiles at them, even though she knows it’s shaky on her face, putting every scrap of pride she has left into the tilt of her chin. “You’re not giving up yet, are you?” she goads them, and she honestly doesn’t know how much more she take of this, them both guiding her right to the brink of orgasm and then pulling her back from it. She’ll be a crying, pleading, breathless _wreck_ by the time they’re through, but before that she’ll happily keep the game going.

Merida laughs, and Red’s hand palms at Mulan’s cunt, cupping her too lightly for Mulan to grind against. 

She’s trapped, completely at their mercy. But Mulan has no desire to escape, and as Merida leans down to blow a hot breath of air against Mulan’s clit, she wonders how close she’ll be allowed this time, and how good it will feel to teeter on that edge, waiting for their permission to finally fall.


End file.
